The Return to Ghoul School
by Kasumi Hoshi Nishida
Summary: Fred, Daphne, and Velma have never met the girl ghouls. During a chance trip to the school they finally will. Will they be scared away? Will Scooby and Shaggy help the girls win the volleyball game again? Oneshot


Alright this is just a spur of the moment story that came to me while I was watching Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School. It's not that great but hey, the idea had been bothering me for basically the past 3 weeks and I thought that I'd get it out of my mind and on to paper, so thus this story was born.

Summary: Fred, Daphne, and Velma never actually met all the girls at Miss Grimwood's school for girls. What if they did? Won't they be surprised when Shaggy and Scooby embrace these girls rather then running away. Will they run away?

Disclaimer: Aww, you guys actually think that I own the entire Scooby-Doo franchise? I'm touched. FYI, it would probably be my uncle that would own it and not me.

* * *

It was by pure chance actually. Velma had insisted that they drive to Boston for a science expo that she wanted to visit. As the road from Washington D.C. to Boston was littered with toll booths the gang decided to use one of Freddie's fool proof back roads. Scooby and Shaggy protested, citing all of the times they had gotten lost on one of those but Daphne and Velma were willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. Scrappy had also been all for it, saying something along the lines of 'there will be plenty of ghosts that way, Uncle Scooby!'

So here they were, lost in the New England wilderness. Luckily Fred had spotted a small town and now they were ready to find there way out of forests and back onto the highway, toll booths or no toll booths. Unfortunately Shaggy and Scooby just had to have hunger pains as their five emergency stashes of food had run out, which lead to all six of them sitting in a large booth in the local diner. The 'bottomless pits' as they were acutely named were stuffing themselves while Fred, Velma, Daphne and Scrappy were chatting up the locals. Just when everyone believed it to be the one time when they came into a small town in the middle of nowhere where there wasn't anything spooky, creepy, ghost related, or every relatively mysterious two women came into the diner, the doors slamming in their wake.

"Never. I am never going back to that school in my life!" One of them shouted. She was a tall brunette with hair that went to her shoulder. The other brunette with hair in a pony tail gently rubbed circles on her friends back.

"It's alright Sarah. We got that headmaster to stop the contract so now we can go back to New Amsterdam," The other one soothed.

"That school is HAUNTED!" The first one, Sarah, suddenly screamed. "H-A-U-N-T-E-D! The headmistress has a pet dragon, the girls are all daughters of monsters, and then they expect us to teach them gym in order to win a volleyball game again the local military academy! It's ridiculous. Completely RIDICULOUS!!!!!"

The locals stared at each other with a knowing look. The waitress at the counter just sighed. "Oh honey, it's alright. Was it Miss Grimwood's Finishing School for Girls?"

The two girls nodded and the waitress sighed again.

"Here, have some dessert on the house. That school has been sitting up on that hill since before anyone can remember. We've always known that it was strange, howls and screams, and all the gym teachers that they have hired have all run out on them. As a result they've lost all the volleyball games to the neighboring Calloway school except one. About 3 years ago there was one teacher who stayed and they got the trophy that year but everyone else has run away."

Fred, Daphne, and Velma were all listening curiously to the story but Shaggy, Scooby, and Scrappy had become very stiff.

"Hey Shaggy," Scrappy said quietly.

"Yeah I know," Shaggy replied with a look. Then he turned to Velma, Daphne, and Fred and eagerly said, "Hey gang, that school sounds suspicious. And now they need a gym teacher so like I'll tell you what. Me and like Scooby and Scrappy will stay here to investigate the school while you three go to the science thingy, okay?"

The three just stared at him.

Finally Velma took a calming breath and asked, "Let me get this straight. Shaggy, you and Scooby are willingly volunteering to going and staying at a place that is known for mysterious and spooky occurrences?"

"Yep," Both of the normally cowards replied with a smile on each of their faces.

"I thought that I had seen it all but apparently I haven't," Fred commented. "Alright I suppose we'll split up but hopefully the girls and I will only be gone for a couple days, a week at the most. I'd feel better if we could go up to that school with you though."

"'Rure," Scooby barked and proceeded to grab Velma and Daphne's hands while Shaggy took a hold of Fred's. After throwing their poor captives into the back of the Mystery Machine, Shaggy commandeered the van and drove it up the hill, past Calloway Military academy and right to the front of the moat.

Fred, Daphne, and Velma felt their jaws literally drop and smack the ground as Scooby, Shaggy, and Scrappy _skip_ to the door and ring the doorbell. While the three wondered why the doorbell itself didn't scare the boys away, Scooby, Shaggy, and Scrappy were lead inside by a hand. Not the whole body of a butler but just a hand. A served hand. Velma, Fred, and Daphne carefully entered the school to see Shaggy talking to what looked like the headmistress.

"So like I was saying, my and Scooby and Scrappy heard that you could use some more gym teachers and since we don't really want to go to Velma's thing we thought that like we would volunteer for the job," Shaggy was telling the rather short, busty women.

"Oh, how fantastic Shaggy. And these are the rest of the infamous Mystery Inc. here," She questioned, her hand motioning to Velma, Daphne, and Fred who stood next to the door.

Shaggy nodded. "Yep. Meet Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, and Velma Dinkley. Gang this is Miss Grimwood, the headmistress of this school for girls."

"It's absolutely charming to meet all of you," Miss Grimwood said with a smile. "And Shaggy all the girls will be thrilled that you've returned. Matches will be glad to see you as well."

Before Fred, Daphne, and Velma could ask what she meant by that (surely Shaggy or Scooby would have told them if they had been to this school before) the headmistress rang a rather large hand bell and a mad rush could be heard coming from the upper floors. One howl sent shivers up the spines of some people while Shaggy, Scooby, and Scrappy smiled at each other.

Five of the most unusual girls the gang had ever seen came racing down the stairs. One had purple hair with a lighter purple skin tone, who looked about 14 or 15. The tallest had fuzzy black hair with a white stripe through it and the shortest was covered in bandages except for her light blue eyes and pink ribbon; they seemed to be around 17 and 9 respectively. Of the other two, one had curly red fur and was around 12 and the other was completely blue and see-through with shoulder length hair and was about 16.

They all paused for a moment in the landing but then caught sight of the guests. Then, without warning they all charged forward. Velma, Freddie, and Daphne ran for it, out of the door, into their van and out of town but if they had stayed a little longer they would have seen that the five girls were in fact heading for Shaggy and Scooby.

Winnie, Elsa, Phanty, Tanis, and Sibella were all ecstatic to see their old gym teachers.

"It's Shaggy and Scooby Doo!" Winnie cried happily.

"And don't forget Scrappy Doo too!" Scrappy butted in.

Everyone was laughing and talking at the same time. Therefore it took Scooby a minute to realize that the rest of the gang had flown the coop.

"Raggy, Raggy, Rey're gone!" Scooby cried in his recognizable voice.

"Aw, leave them," Shaggy muttered contentedly. "They probably wanted to get a head start on getting to Boston. Besides, we have to help these girls with beating those Calloway Cadets."

"That's right," Tanis pouted. "We haven't won since you've been here Shaggy and my Mummy Case is getting dusty."

"It's alright Tanis. We'll have that trophy in no time flat," Comforted Scrappy.

"Like Scrappy's right. We're back and we're here to stay, at least until Velma, Fred, and Daphne get over their fear of ghosts, werewolves, vampires, and the like," Added in Shaggy. "It's ironic. Usually we're the ones that are running scared but now it's them."

"Matches is taking bets on how long it will take them to return," Miss Grimwood announced suddenly. "Please place your bets now, otherwise he will close it in another 30 minutes. And while we're waiting how about some of my famous swamp water brownies."

"Alright!"

"Aww, man!"

* * *

I hope it wasn't that bad... This really was a spontaneous project and it's been going on while I've been working on the LotS chapter 8 (I'm almost done, I promise!) so don't sue me because it's bad.

On a side note, SCHOOL IS OUT!!!!!!

Your hyper, loyal, and hopefully still alive author,

Kasumi Hoshi Nishida


End file.
